Redemption
by ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: Edward experiences the trails and tribulations of fatherhood, as well as the rewards, when Jenny comes to stay at Great Inagua. What does a pirate assassin who knows nothing of children do with a child he has never known of?
1. The Little Captain

_**After the brief introduction to Jenny at the end of the game, I thought... what if Edward believed he should gain the courage to do the right thing, and instead of making the voyage home with a child he knew nothing about, stayed for a while at Great Inagua to forge a bond with Jenny? **_

* * *

Just beyond me, azure sky met teal sea on the horizon. For a moment I considered it as a stuggle, as the water undulated here and there, almost blissful to gain an inch toward the heavens. What was there, above the world, that waited to watch the actions of men? For a moment I recall Thatch, and remembered that men like us, corrupt and bloodstained, would not receive clemency once our judgment was passed. What of redemption? When would my moment come to prove my worth, and to wipe clean the slate that I had driven to ruin?

"...are you listening to me?" the small child questioned in a high pitch just behind me, and interrupted my daze. _Ah, Edward, you selfish arse._

"...My apologies, Jenny. What was it you asked?" I turned round to look into her eyes, as the sea was calm and land was no where to be seen.

"You promised me I could sail the boat once the winds had calmed!" she piped, an expression of absolute thrill and curiosity. Internally I smiled, and a small bit of pride rose within me at her boldness. The fact that she was keen enough to realize the change of wind stuck me in some odd way.

"Only if you refer to her as a _ship_," I scolded lightly, yet again for the millionth time. Not able to wait for her to groan in irritation (as I had understood, in the past 30 minutes with the child, this had become her common reply, the little bugger) I rather quickly told the crew to stop the boat, and stood as Quartermaster. After a moment of shock and happiness, she approached the wheel without hesitation.

"Captains at the helm!" I shouted to the boys, in an attempt to instill some sort of confidence within her, and this seemed to fill the child with glee. We smiled at each other for a moment, before her small features twisted in curiosity.

"Now, tell me, what do I do?" she questioned, and with strong pressure furrowed her eyebrows at me in confusion. _My God, how much she looks like Caroline._

"Stand tall, and try to get a good look at your surroundings," I began, and the child obeyed, though I knew it was impossible for her to see much due to her small stature. Such a weakness, however, seemed not to deter her from doing as she pleased.

"Now what?" she continued, eager to begin.

"Tell me what you see," I pressed.

"Water! A whole lot of it!" she replied.

"Yes, yes Jenny. The point I'm getting at though, is that there isn't any land for the Jackdaw to collide with, or other boats," I said, and attempted to teach her the only subject in which I was truly educated. For a brief moment I considered what would happen if she accidentally rammed a gunboat without the height to see it, and cringed, now that someone of innocence and virtue were aboard, to know that this vessel was only made for destruction. Something which Jenny would not learn today, and hopefully never.

"Well that seems obvious," she answered with quick wit, and I laughed again.

"I must not have heard that you were a seasoned captain before you came to visit me," I taunted, and she smiled softly at me before she returned to the subject at hand.

"Tell me what to do next! I want to move this boa...ship," she urged, and her correction caused me to laugh yet again. Such a stubborn child.

"Command the boys to give her some speed," I suggested, and felt excitement grow within myself.

"Give me speed..." she called out softly, and the men ignored the request due to lack of volume.

"These seas are loud child! Yell to the world your request!" I said in a loud voice, and the thrill continued to rise. After a moment of hesitation she drew in a large breath, and looked toward me for approval.

"GIVE ME SOME SPEED!" she cried with hearty lungs, and the men obeyed her command, as I cried out with a yell happiness.

"Look at you, Jenny! You'll become a ship captain yet," I praised, and she grinned at me with glee. For some while she navigated successfully back toward Great Inagua, but then the winds became stronger.

"It is becoming harder to steer," she complained, and I was somewhat shocked that she admitted this difficulty.

"Perhaps I should take the wheel; you have done a very good job today lad," I said with affection, yet the child refused to move from her position. A random gust of wind blew the Jackdaw somewhat sideways, and I grabbed the wheel and towered behind the little captain, who stood her ground and did not flinch due to my close presence. The tiny frame of her body obstructed my ability to navigate fully, yet I did not have the heart to force her to move.

"Can we do this often?" she gazed up at me, and I looked down into her eyes to see an strong eagerness, which I did not know how to comprehend without great emotion.

"It is great fun, isn't it? We can do this on occasion, but the seas just aren't a safe place for a little girl, Jenny," I declined the offer, and she nodded in understanding.

"All right, but I am very glad we did this!" she explained to me, and I realized the moment was upon me.

The child did not know I wished for her to stay with me here, as I had not yet brought it into the conversation. When I received a reply to the letter I had originally sent to Caroline, it then dawned on me that perhaps this was my time for redemption. A child had been born, who bore my blood, and was my responsibility. A whole life we had spent, without each other, but now the times had changed. The words of Anne rang in my mind, and I hoped that through time, I could continue to raise this child and give her the good life that she deserved. Not without Jenny's approval, of course. And for some reason, I worried that she may reject my offer to stay here with me in the Caribbean for a while. Though we were not yet attached to each other, I felt a strange bond the moment I knew the child existed, and was aware that in that moment everything had changed.

"Jenny, I have a bit of a proposition for you, if you'll hear me out," I started, and she focused her attention on me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You and I do not know each other very well yet, and I was hoping that we could change that. What would you say to living with me for some time? You can be honest," I explained, and the wheels in her mind began to turn.

"I think I would rather enjoy that. But you know nothing of children! And I know nothing of fathers," she admitted sadly.

"We can learn together, if you would like," I said softly, and she nodded with eagerness.

My heart filled with an emotion that I simply cannot describe, and we continued to sail toward Great Inagua. The house was not yet a home, but in good time, perhaps she could make it into one...

* * *

_**Chapter 2 will be soon!**_


	2. Stormy Waters

Some few nautical miles away from our destination, blue skies turned gray, and as fate would have it, a terrible storm was soon upon us. Rogue waves were galore, and crew scattered along the ocean as though they were flotsam. _Jaysus, just my luck_. After some consideration I became familiar with the strange irony of the situation: my future seemed bright, and yet when I attempted to do some good deed, and take responsibility as a man, I could not shake off the tumultuous aspects of my former life. Perhaps I was not truly out of the darkness that I had tried so desperately to escape. And then, in an instant, I began to consider something else entirely...

How selfish could I be? One quick glance down at Jenny, some instinct engulfed me, and I realized my problems were no longer for myself, but for the wellbeing of this child. In a normal situation I would have dwelled on my misfortune, and yet now, my only thought was to protect Jenny and get her home safe.

"Listen closely, lad, I need you to stay down in the crew quarters," I projected over the roar of the wind and the spray of the sea, and yanked the wheel to counter the wind, as well as brace the child's body from harm. Jenny turned round from her position at the helm in front of me, not sure of what to do or say next. Fear was painted across her young face, but it was evident to me that she did not want to give that impression away.

"It is just a storm!" she begged, and my irritation grew.

"Jenny-" I started, but was prevented from argument due to the worsening conditions. Just then another wave sent the Jackdaw askew, and we rocked to a dangerous height only to tumble down again. The ship had now taken some great deal of damage, and my priorities were not only to keep Jenny from harm, but to keep us all afloat long enough to survive.

"Come on boys, lets get her home!" I yelled, in hope to offer some sort of stimulus for them to continue on to bring us to safety.

"I don't like this much," Jenny whimpered, and it was then that I heard the fear in her voice, no longer hidden under the impressive strength for a girl so young.

"You must do as I say, and go beneath to safety," I urged once more in an attempt to be sensitive, yet her limbs refused to move. For lack of experience, I could not decipher if it was because she was so _damned_ strong-willed, or if she was just a child frozen in fear.

"Jenny...!" I warned with more sternness, and the boat rocked dangerously on the left side, before regular balance was restored. A moment of panic flushed across her face, and pallor overwhelmed her features, before she took off to run down below.

"Hurry now, don't dilly dally!" I yelled, and realized the next few seconds would become torture as I watched her stumble toward the middle of the ship. Not far to our right, was a wave formed large enough that in all my years, I do not think I have ever been filled with such suspense as I waited for the impact. And there, seconds away from safety, Jenny turned to assess the situation, and horror blasted through her body. _Christ's sake, no! M_y hands ripped from experience toward the same direction in order to limit the damage, but even then I knew I did not have enough time to prevent obliteration.

"Go now! Move!" I screeched toward the little girl, still frozen in fear. In the distance she turned to glance at me, for some sort of protection or reassurance that I was not presently able to provide. I did not have the time to run to her, for it would be too late, and I felt the frustration and fear rise within the pit of my stomach. A wave of nausea hit me larger than the one made of water that was nearly about to destroy most of the ship.

"_God dammit child, do as I say and move for your life_!" my voice ripped through the thunder that boomed, and in a fashion that was far too risky, Jenny quickly lifted the hatch and ran under in time to save herself. Relief flooded over me, and the wave that crashed over us was now far easier for me to bear with the knowledge that she was safe. Just then, five crew had gone overboard, and our ranks were now less than half full, but I felt the worst was over.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, we sailed into the docks at Great Inagua, much to my happiness. For a moment I thought of Caroline, and was ashamed that I had put poor Jenny in such danger. No, the sea was not the place for a girl so young. After I had docked the ship, I took a moment to assess the damage, and saw that even from my pessimistic estimate the damage was far greater than I had anticipated. Not able to consider the situation any longer, I made my way down to fetch Jenny, who I knew would be badly shaken.

"Jenny?" I called softy, as I did not want to further cause the girl anguish. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw her seated on one of the beds, with her head hung low. Not sure of how to interact with the child, and even further confused by how to comfort her, I kneeled down on one leg to look at her, and spotted a small gash across her forehead.

"Oh, dear. Here, lets have a look at that," I offered, and she pulled away from me and finally looked into my eyes.

"It's just a scratch," she mumbled sadly, and I smiled softy at her.

"I will never forgive myself for having you out there today, and I won't blame you if you never do either," I admitted, and she simply nodded.

"...I'm not mad at you," she said, almost in an attempt to placate me, but I sensed something under the surface was a bother to her. However, I did not wish to prolong her sadness, and chose not to question her further for the moment.

"You're a very brave girl, Jenny. Let's take you up to the house and get you cleaned up, eh?" I suggested, and she nodded, before we rose to walk up to the house.

She did not look at me, or chat randomly as she normally would, but simply watched her feet as we made our way along the hill. A small part of me wanted to prattle on about something in order to ease the situation, but was not sure at all of what to say. In a quick moment, I spotted Anne in the distance, and was filled with absolute graciousness that she was still there near the house. Perhaps she would know better how to reach Jenny, for although she had been robbed of motherhood, I knew she had been forever changed and still maintained the subtle means to soothe and protect.

"This is where we live now. You can have my room, for it's very comfortable," I said, in the hope that it would excite her. Sadly, I was wrong of this too. Then I spotted her small lips tremble, and she was very near about to cry, but she maintained composure. For a moment, terror filled me, as I was not sure how to deal with the tears of a child, and soon had to compose myself to prevent sobs as well. _What a pair we make... _

"Hello, lass!" Anne called from the porch to greet our newest arrival, and began to walk toward us, but her face fell once she spotted our expressions. In a moment that completely took me by surprise, Jenny ran to her, and broke into an fit of cries while she buried into Anne's waist, and tried to shield me from her expression. Good lord, my heart broke entirely, and Anne glared at me in shock before she kneeled down to talk to the child.

My child, although she did not know me well, found comfort in a stranger. Never had I felt so empty and useless.

As Anne ushered her inside the house, I turned from them to give Jenny time to adjust, and walked down the hill to collect my thoughts as well. Prostitutes filled the streets, and a pink glow from the lights of their building further drove my emotion. This place was no place to raise a child. Pirates camped near the docks, and drunkards sang the night away at the tavern, not to mention the Assassins who found their place, here and there. For a moment I turned toward the tavern to fill my sorrowful mind with drink, but stopped, as I realized that was no longer an option for a father. Completely confused, I found solace in my captain's cabin.

After a few hours, I heard a knock at the door, and went to open it rather quickly in the hopes that it was Jenny. Before I had gotten the chance to open the door, Anne rushed herself inside, and closed the door behind her before she glanced at me softly.

"Well I've really fucked this one, Anne, and I've already made enough mistakes for a lifetime," I began, and she listened with intent.

"Edward, it's your first day, you're doing the best that you can," she explained, and I refused with a shake of my head. For a moment I was unsure of what to say due to the slew of emotions that ran through my mind.

"How is she?" I questioned, for that was all that mattered.

"She's a bit shaken, but she'll be all right by the morning. She seems quite fond of you," Anne explained, and my face twisted in agony.

"Quite fond of me? In her time of need she ran to you, Anne, not to me!" I spat, and threw my hands into the air. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and Jenny knows that too."

"Oh, Edward, she ran to me because I'm a woman, and that's what made her comfortable at the time. You can't be angry for that," she began, and I shook my head.

"I am not angry that she went to you, in fact I'm quite thankful that you were still here," I said, in an almost apologetic tone after a moment of silence.

"Poor thing didn't want to seem weak in front of her father, and she's embarrassed," Anne continued to explain. A twinge of guilt stabbed through my body, but I could not help but to feel respect for such a determined little girl.

"...She was upset before we got off the Jackdaw. What had her so shaken? Was it fear?" I prodded, and Anne's expression changed from comfort to stern.

"That's what I came down here to talk to you about," she began, and I sat down on the table before she started.

"Let's have it," I said, and gave Anne the floor.

"You need to learn to control that Welsh temper of yours, Kenway. Do you remember what you yelled to young Jenny before she got to the crew's quarters?" she questioned, and I could not recall what she meant.

"Those waves could have killed us all, Anne, I did my best to save her from the sea. I don't recall," I began in defense.

"'_God dammit child, do as I say and move for your life!' _Does that ring a bell?" she questioned, and my heart snapped into pieces yet again.

"Jaysus!" I yelled, and slammed my fist down on the world map in regret. "I screamed... and cursed at her... and I hurt her feelings," I continued, though the question was more of a statement. Anne simply nodded.

"Jenny isn't upset at you, Edward. She's afraid of you, because she doesn't know your nature," she explained softly.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me? I just wanted to protect her. She wouldn't move Anne, I was so scared she's be thrown overboard, lost forever in the sea," I stated, and we stared at each other for a long time.

"Of course, she's just a little girl who wants to feel safe. That's something only a daddy can give," she suggested, and smiled at me. After a moment I stood, in an attempt to formulate what I would say to my little girl.

"Is she asleep?" I questioned, and somewhat hoped she was not so that I may talk to her now.

"I put her in your bed, she said you told her that it was for her now," Anne said, and I nodded.

"Aye, I did," I replied. Anne and I thought alone for a moment, before she began to walk toward the door.

"I'll give you some time to be with yourself, I know its been a rough day," she said, and as I agreed before she left.

For an hour or so I lasted on my own, as I considered the events of the day and what in the world I would do to make amends with Jenny. However, I grew restless, and although I knew Jenny was asleep, the only thing that provided comfort was for me to see her. For a moment I gained the courage, and walked my way into the house to sit near her before she could awake.

To see her there, peaceful and at ease, was enough to lull me to sleep until dawn broke through the sky.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 may take a bit longer to post, just a warning._**


	3. Apologies

Pink, orange, and dim yellow hues painted themselves across the sole bedroom at the manor. After having adjusted myself in the chair, it occurred to me that this was the first time I had slept in this room, and I chuckled lightly when I recalled the happy moments of ecstasy that had prevented me from slumber all those years here. Then, with a glance at Jenny's small frame tucked away in the same bed, an instant shudder rippled through my body. _Well, that's an uncomfortable recollection_. Some scoundrel I had been...and unfaithful to her mother all the while. Doubt often flooded my conscience when I became physical with other women, as there was not a day that passed when Caroline did not enter my mind, yet I had cheated multiple times regardless.

But a man had needs, and Caroline _had_ left me-

Jenny stirred in her sleep...and as usual, my terrible conscious felt the sting of my previous actions and thoughts. No longer would I use excuses to preserve my horrid character for the sake of a peaceful mind. Despite Caroline's presence or not, I had ruined the sacred bond of our marriage due to my thirst for personal gain. In fact, that thirst was the source of all my problems, little and large. However, the child now beyond me would serve as my savior, for it was as though she casted some magic through me that caused me to think with unselfish reason. In good time, perhaps I could become a good man?

Young, dear Jenny tossed yet again, and mumbled something unrecognizable in her sleep. Evidently she had begun to awaken, so I forced myself out of the chair and sat next to her lifeless body on the bed. One look at her face, and it was as though someone had stabbed a blade through my stomach as I recalled the events of yesterday, and prepared myself for the emotional apology that I would deliver to my daughter. By God, one day together and I had already cried more than enough for a lifetime. Sweaty and wet, a strand of hair was stuck upon her brow, and I could not resist the urge to brush it away. In an instant, her eyes opened.

"Hello," she mumbled sleepily after a pause, and a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth. A wide, cheeky grin spread across my face.

"Good morning, lad. How did you sleep?" I asked, somewhat with hesitation. Apologies were not in my nature, and I feared if I were blatantly open before I gave the child enough time to wake up, I would drive her away yet again.

"Well, the bed is very comfortable," she praised, and I wondered if I deserved the affection she seemed to have for me. No longer was she upset, that much was clear, yet I could tell that something bubbled under her cool exterior. A moment of silence fell over us, and I looked down into my hands as though some answer were there to provide guidance.

"...Oh Jenny," I sighed after a while, and she immediately sat up in bed to gain a better look at me. "I was a terrible monster yesterday."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, and stopped eye contact.

"I yelled at you, without even thinking of what I said or how it would make you feel," I began, and she finally looked into my eyes.

"Anne said that you didn't mean to do it," she added, hopeful that the words were true, and I nodded severely.

"That doesn't make it okay. This is very new to both of us, you see? Jenny dear, I was worried the sea would take you away from me. If something bad were to happen to you, I simply couldn't bear it," I explained, and her eyes began to fill with moisture yet again.

"I do not want to be a burden to you. Mother always said that was the reason she left," she began, and I felt tears sting my eyes. _Again? Jaysus._

"Never a burden! Please, don't cry again Jenny, please. I have not been a good man, but I promise never to cause you sadness again," I choked, and bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and brushed a tear away with haste. Without consideration, some natural urge came over me, and I leaned toward the child to provide a gentle embrace. Jenny did not take long to assess what I intended, quickly threw her arms around me, and nearly strangled me with force. However, I did not mind, and I felt some warmth radiate within me. Here we stayed for quite some time, before I felt her release me. After I had let go as well, I felt her gaze steady upon me.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, I won't mind," I said immediately, in an attempt to remain sensitive.

"What should I call you? I know you're my father..." she began, and I exuded a hearty laugh. _So many emotions in so little time..._

"How about Edward?" I suggested, without knowledge of how to set a name.

"That's awfully formal," Jenny replied, with a scrunch of her nose. "Can I call you Eddie!" she asked quickly as the idea came, with a large smile now on her face. For a long moment I paused, unsure of how I felt.

"...Sure, that's... fine with me," I lied, but wanted Jenny to accept me on her own terms.

"All right! Eddie, I'm quite hungry," she said. _Dear God!_ A day together and I had not fed the poor child.

"Goodness! Did you eat at all yesterday?" I questioned, fear across my face.

"Anne gave me a bit of bread before I went to sleep," she replied, and yet again I was thankful that Anne was a responsible, maternal figure.

"Come now, Jenny. Let's get you something to eat," I suggested, and lifted her off the bed, much to her delight.

_Do I even keep food here? _

* * *

**_I know that was pretty short, but I was not sure when I would get the time to write again. Next Sunday, perhaps? I wrote in a hurry, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! Review please, and thanks to all who continue to read._**


	4. Read Between the Lines

The words of Anne continue to ring in my ears, now more than ever: _"You're a good man, Edward. And if learn to stay settled in one place for more than a week, you'll make a fine father, too."_

Sweat drenched my body, and I rose from bed to my feet in restless agony to greet the cool, night air. After a quick brush of my hand, which wiped the moisture off my face, I began to walk toward the cliff to look at the sea. In the promise I had made to Jenny, I refused to have her stay in the guest house, and allowed her to continue to sleep in my bed. This tiny addition to the manor, built all those years ago, without the intention that some day I would be its inhabitant. Life had changed so drastically in one instant. Not a regrettable change, I admit, as I had become quite happy to have Jenny with me here. As the days went on, she and I continued to forge a strange and special bond. _Aye, _special indeed, but my mind could not help but wonder...

What of the Templars I had yet to finish with the assassin contracts? Were those individuals still my duty to execute? My plan had always included a return to the brotherhood some day, but as these slow days progressed, I began to wonder if I should take the time to finish them sooner rather than later.

Yet, abandon the little girl who had already lost enough for a lifetime? There was a certain call of duty I felt to rid the world of evil, and to let her live out the rest of her childhood with freedom...without the corruption and greed that had once driven me.

In the past, it was true indeed, that I could not remain in one place for long. The need I felt to chase the sea and leave Caroline, however, was quite different from the need I now felt. Wealth was not the object of my affection: goodness and honor illustrated the path I now wished to chase.

"Fucking hell, Kenway, it sure took you long enough to come to some sense in life," a familiar voice called, behind me as I overlooked the cliff. Instantly I paused, sure that my imagination had gotten the best of me.

"I been gone all this time, and you're not gonna greet me?" the voice beckoned yet again, and I stood in exigency as I turned around.

"Who's there?" I yelled in frustration. Just then, a small figure appeared from the misty fog, and it was impossible to mistake the identity. The olive jacket and the red scarf that pulled back the shaggy hair in an overly ambiguous attire.

"You know damn well who I am," she taunted, a devilish smile across her face. There I stood, as still as a statue, not able to consider the moment in all the glory it deserved.

"...What?" I sputtered like an idiot, and began to walk toward my dear friend. Oddly enough, I could not fathom happiness.

"Christ, use your words! I've come to talk to ya, and give some direction. God knows you need all you can get," Mary stated, and my chest heaved as my breath caught somewhere in my lungs.

"Don't do this to me...you're long gone," I mumbled with a shake of my head, confusion great and sadness beyond comprehension. Never had I truly gotten over her death in Port Royal.

"Well I told you I'd always be with you! You never once listened to me once when I was alive, not _once,_" she continued with a dark smile, in some sick attempt at humor. My face, turned into some stone, twisted.

"I've mourned you, Kidd! You _left_ me!" I screamed, with a strange likeness to a rage. All together her light and easy humor was lost, and her face fell into some expression which I could not decipher.

"Easy Kenway, I know. But I've been watching you and...Jenny, that's her name?" she asked for clarification, and I nodded. "She bears such a likeness to you, stubborn as an mule, and strong-willed."

"Aye, I suppose she does," I muttered, a glossy look across my eyes.

"Getting restless, aren't you?" Mary suggested again with a soft smile, her mockery and sarcasm gone. After a sigh, I glared into her eyes for some time.

"Yes," I admitted, and looked down toward my feet.

"Don't let it worry you. Did you expect to up and let go of the only life you knew?" she asked, and I pondered her for a moment.

"You were always the one who said I should change my ways! I _have_ listened to you, dammit. I carry your memory with me every day. More so than Caroline, and you know how I felt about that," I spat, but the words left me weak and soft.

"You're not greedy anymore, I can see it in your eyes. After all that _death_, you realized that riches meant nothing if it weren't for the people in your life to share it all with!" she yelled back.

"Then why are you here?" I shouted far louder than her, and was tormented by the fact that despite all the times I had hoped to speak to her, here we were together with an argument.

"I'm telling you, man, that you're doing all right! Stop trying to change your nature," she encouraged, and I turned away.

"What have I changed?" I questioned.

"When's the last time you had a bit of rum? Or laid with a whore?" she pressed, and I faced her again.

"I'm a father now!" I yelled, and she placed her fingers to her temple.

"Stop using that title as an crutch to keep from making mistakes. No one's ever gonna be perfect. I'm proud of you, Kenway, I am. But don't prevent yourself from doing what it is you _want,_" she explained, and I pursed my lips to keep myself from argument.

"I see what this is about. You want me to leave and continue with the assassins because _you_ can't anymore! Well I'm sorry, but that isn't in the plans. I can't leave her," I urged, and Mary turned from me.

"You've got it all wrong, man. I only want to help you," she pleaded, and her attention was focused on the Jackdaw.

"Stop with all this self-righteous shit already and shut your gob!" I screamed in frustration, and in an instant she disappeared into the fog.

"KIDD!" I yelled to the wind in regret, and got no answer in return.

* * *

**_I__ know that may have seemed super angsty, but I felt that Edward never truly got to mourn the death of Mary. Also, some of my own grief and frustration was in there because I was so upset when she died...Anyway, did anyone catch my pun in the chapter title? Anyone? Okay I'll just stop._**


	5. Life in Purgatory

**_So...with school, work, family, friends, and every other activity friggin' imaginable I am now back. Bad excuses, I know, but they're true nevertheless. My thanks for bearing with it long enough to return when I start to write again. Other projects are at a bit of a standstill now, but I am glad to break through the writer's block to continue this tale!_**

* * *

With a shudder I awoke; the warm, salty air ran against my face in a gentle caress. The sun was just a small sphere to the East, not yet high enough for illumination, and I realized I had fallen asleep here without my knowledge. Not a moment to waste, my mind darted to the memory of Kidd the night before. _Was I hallucinating or not?_ This was not the first occasion, by any means, yet it was the most vivid and chilling. For the life of me, I could not ignore her advice. A contradiction between grief and happiness was concocted within me.

Without hesitation, I began to walk down the hill to vent my frustration and confusion to Anne. Newfound insomnia, on my part, had given me insight into her morning routine. Often times, I would awake before her, on the hill, and watch as she lingered along the sea until the other members of Great Inagua would rise. From experience, I knew only she would be awake this early, although I was not sure as to why she had taken to become such an early bird.

_Bless her, that beautiful girl._

Although I had anticipated her departure once our adventures were over, I believe she was charmed greatly by Jenny, and I am quite certain she feared for the girl to be in my care alone (not that I blamed her at all). Much to my surprise, she had taken to tending the bar as she had done in Nassau, as well as spending her nights with the dancers for a bed and company. As I approached the building, I saw the brilliant flash of her red hair as she exited and began to walk toward the sea.

"Anne..." I spat with a whisper, in an attempt to catch her attention and yet not interrupt the slumber of the small community. With a frown, she whipped around quickly, and then a smile overcame her features.

"Mornin' Edward; isn't it a bit early for a pirate to rise?" she questioned, and I smiled in return.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I taunted, and after a small laugh, she became serious.

"Walk with me," she stated, and we began to make our way toward the docks.

"I... saw her last night," I mumbled, and Anne continued to walk on, with no change on her expressionless face.

"Saw who?" she questioned with a grim glint inside the eyes.

"Kidd," I simply replied, and she laughed darkly without humor.

"You've been seeing her too?" she questioned, and I was surprised, although it was a great comfort to know I was not loosing my mind.

"Last night was the first time I could talk to her. The day Jenny came here, do you remember?" I said, and she nodded. "I saw everyone sitting at the table."

"I know you did, that's why I sang. I'd been seeing them before, but never all together like that. Enjoyed it at first, I really did, but it makes me uncomfortable now," she explained.

"It's only happened to me twice," I continued aimlessly. After a moment of silence I glanced over to Anne, and began to notice dark shadows under her empty eyes.

"Every night it's the same thing. My baby...I can't even talk to the poor dear, but I hear its cries. Jack always follows soon after, and talks about the future we'll never have together. Demons or devils, I don't know... they torture me," she complained, and immediately I felt my stomach drop. The ghost of an infant and a dead lover would haunt her for the rest of her days. There simply were no words to describe her heartache.

"_Jaysus_, Anne," I sighed with my expression twisted in agony, and ran my hand along my face.

"We deserve this punishment, Edward," she said, and I frowned to reject her morbid statement.

"That's not true, lad," I offered as some form of comfort, but she denied my words with with determination.

"It is true. You ever hear of purgatory?" she questioned, and I shook my head. "It's like some other world, where you pay the price for your sins after death as a way to cleanse your soul. Only we're not dead yet, much as I wish we were," she explained, and I took offense.

"Anne, that's an awfully terrible thing to say!" I exclaimed, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it isn't," she replied. We sat in silence for some long moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in this darkness?" I asked, and she smiled darkly again, only to cause a shudder to ripple through my body.

"I was your quartermaster for some time only because you lost Adewale, and you felt sorry for me, because we had lost friends in common. I won't take your pity, we truly aren't close," she said, and I felt the sting of her words.

"Then why are you still here!? I value your friendship greatly, Anne, how could you say that?" I busted into rage, and she continued to disagree without loosing her calm exterior.

"I'm not too proud to say I'm using Jenny as a crutch. When I care for her, and spend time with her, I feel the darkness evaporate for small segments of time," she admitted, and I let out a sigh.

"I am guilty of the same crime," I replied, and she smiled.

"We are awful people, Edward, you can't deny that," she said with no twinge of doubt. Although I was somewhat irritated that she dismissed our friendship and my hospitality, I could not deny that she was right in every aspect of her confessions.

"What happened to the positive, bright young woman I once knew?" I questioned, and was terribly affected by the fact that I had not noticed her descent into depression.

"She's gone for now, and I don't know if she's going to make a return," she admitted, and we stared into the water in silence again. With the realization that I could offer her no comfort, I thought to explain my plan of absence.

"...I was thinking of making a departure myself. That's why I came to talk to you," I began, and she turned her body toward me to listen more carefully.

"I know you're right in everything you've said, and I've had the same thoughts, though I lacked the courage you had to express myself. I'm chasing redemption and virtue, Anne. There are still some assassin contracts left, and I know Mary wants me to complete them. As much as I don't want to leave Jenny, I know it's too much for her to accompany me to the sea," I explained, and she listened with absolute focus.

"I cannot go with you as quartermaster. Are you already tired of fatherhood?" she prodded, and I did not react with anger because I knew she had the best interest of Jenny in mind.

"No I'm not, and I had assumed you would stay here. I will only be gone for small amounts of time, and I could never desert the sweet girl. Maybe it's too idealistic, but I had the idea in mind that I was making the world a safer place for her if I plan to eliminate the Templar threat from the Caribbean completely," I continued.

"Maybe you can return to your former self," she suggested, and I nodded.

"Kidd accused me of denying my nature. I'll never be the old Edward Kenway, just as you'll never be Anne Bonny, but perhaps I could become a better person all together without refusing my old habits."

"I am quite pleased that I will have Jenny all to myself," she added with a smile, and I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe you can get better as well, Anne. You deserve happiness," I added, and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone deserves happiness, I just can't help but wonder if we've ruined the opportunity," she explained, and I saw a small twinge of hope in her eyes.

"If this _is_ some purgatory, like you said... then we're bound to exit the grips of its bonds at some point. Don't loose yourself; I need you," I admitted, and realized that we had formed some partnership that would bind us for the rest of our days as long as Jenny remained.

"I'll do my best. When will you tell dear Jenny?" she asked, and my stomach dropped again.

"Today; I don't want to procrastinate," I suggested, although I was not looking forward to saying a brief goodbye to the sunshine of my life.

"All right, it's set then. I promise she'll be in good hands when you leave," she stated, but I did not need to hear the words.

"If there's anyone on this Earth that I have full confidence in, it's you Anne. After all this is said and done, I hope you can value me as a friend. I know I value you," I said sadly, and an apologetic smile painted her features.

"I value you as a person, and I don't want you to take my confession as an insult," she explained, and I would not accept her apology.

"Don't worry yourself, you were just being honest," I concluded, and her smile increased.

"We'll get there in good time Edward. You go on ahead and spend some time with Jenny, I'm sure she's about to wake up," she suggested, and I could sense she wanted some time to be alone with her thoughts.

"Thank you, my dear, for everything," I said, and with a kiss of her hand I left her in isolation.

Never before had I considered the similarities between Anne and I. Although my heart ached from her honest confession, I cannot help but understand her words as true. _Why would she have considered me as a friend?_ Never once had I asked her about her feelings on the loss of Rackham, or the baby, and although we had talked about Kidd, it was only because I had missed the comradery of my best mate. _So selfish... _

Perhaps two lost souls would find comfort in one another, once the demons of the past had been overcome.

* * *

**_If you simply hate long dialogue, you will enjoy the next chapter much more than this one. Also, if you felt Anne was very much changed and out of character, as she is in this chapter, then I agree. Yet I cannot help but wonder if she would not be the most affected by the losses of not only a best friend and a lover, but a child as well. It's ghastly! Possible romance? I have yet to decide._ _Tell me what you think._**


	6. Lowlands Away

_**Reviews are vital to continuation. Without them, I cannot go on with a good conscience.**_

* * *

Hurriedly, I walked toward the manor to find Jenny, and tell her of the plans. Much to my surprise, she was located in the room next to mine (or, rather, her room now), with a dazed glaze of satisfaction across her face as she examined all my collectibles. A knock of my hand on the white wooden doorway caused her head to snap in my direction.

"Hello!" she greeted, full of life and wonder. With a rush toward her I scooped her into my arms and held her above me, and a squeal of delight escaped her lips.

"Dear Jenny! What in the world is a little girl doing in a boring old room like this?" I questioned, and she turned serious as I placed her to balance on my hip.

"I am quite fascinated with this room. There is so much to see!" she explained. Young or not, it was quite evident to me that the girl was wise beyond her years, and as sharp as a tack. No doubt, she would develop into an intelligent young woman._ Never_ did she cease to fill my heart with joy.

"Aye, many years of sailing the seas brought all of this," I nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get all of this? Were you an explorer?" she pressed, and I laughed as a blush spread across my face.

"An explorer?...Yes, I suppose I was something of an explorer," I explained, without the heart to lie, but without the courage to speak the truth.

"Someday, I think I should want to become an explorer too. But Mother always said I should leave behind such fantasies," she expressed, and I frowned.

"And why is that?" I asked, and with a pensive look she pondered for a moment.

"She said that young ladies where meant to stay home and care for their families. But that _does_ seem boring!" she continued, and disgust was pure on her features.

"Lad, if you learn anything from me at all, it's that a man can do whatever it is he pleases, as long as he has the ambition," I encouraged, and was not sure if I should promote something against Caroline's wishes. However, it seemed to me that her old-fashioned ideas were not fit for liberal Jenny. Who was I to prevent her from happiness?

"Even ladies?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"Some of the most fearful pirates I ever laid eyes upon were women," I promoted, and then held my tongue. _Shit, Kenway, shut your gob. _Almost on queue with the slip of my words, and Jenny's eyes were wide with happiness.

"Really!?" she asked, and I was not sure if she was thrilled to know discrimination against females was becoming less prevalent, or if her intention was to question my personal relationships with pirates she knew nothing about.

"Aye, my dear," I continued, in an effort to ignore the mishap. Lucky for me, for _once_, she did not press the subject.

"May I ask you another question?" she suggested, and I placed her down as my arms were becoming sore.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes, you can ask me anything," I reassured, and she smiled again.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked boldly.

"Yes...how on Earth would you know that?" I questioned with a frown, and she smile sheepishly.

"You see, I couldn't sleep, and so I did a bit of exploring this morning..." she began, and my frown increased.

"Jenny, were you spying on a private conversation?" I asked, though I knew the answer. _Little bugger!_ Not even ten years of age, and she was already a match for my wits. The years to come would be interesting, to say the least.

"Well, I didn't mean to do it...but I saw you and Anne, and I followed," she began, and I released a huff of frustration.

"Jenny! How much did you hear? That's a rotten thing to do, lad. Don't ever do that again," I scolded lightly, and she agreed.

"Not much! Just the very end. Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly after a moment, and I allowed myself to smile.

"No, I'll never be angry at you... So, I suppose you know I'll be gone for a bit?" I assumed, and she nodded quickly.

"Well then, you've made this conversation much easier than I had anticipated," I continued, and her face fell.

"I think I will miss you when you leave..." she suggested, eyes on the floor.

"And I will miss you, too. But, I won't be gone for long! Never more than a week at a time," I assured her, and gave her gentle nudge, and her eyes began to perk.

"Do be careful," she demanded, and I laughed at the ignorance she had on my abilities.

We continued our conversation for some time after that, with my promises meaning more each time Jenny questioned my safety for while I was away. Although it's wrong, it felt good to know that my presence would be missed by someone important. Never before had I been reckless, but now, it was my duty to keep safe and out of harms way in order to make my way back to our home.

It truly was becoming a home now.

* * *

The next morning, after a brief goodbye from Anne, and a loving departure from Jenny, I found myself at the helm of the Jackdaw.

Salty, warm air whipped against my face as I oversaw the crew's preparations to leave the modest harbor. A deep thrill of anticipation was churning within my stomach, and in the excitement of Jenny's arrival, I realized I had forgotten my love of the sea. Out here, with the blue waves against the wooden hull, my true expertise was evident. There was a comfort in the act of sailing, and my experience allowed me to handle whatever may come our way. It was very much in contrast to life itself, where I had no abilities to navigate, without pain, in the world which tried to force me into confronting demons.

In the back of my mind, I recalled the lukewarm sentiments I had received from Anne, and despite my happiness, could not shake the thought away. Although I did not expect her to act affectionately as I left, I had somewhat expected her to deliver a touching goodbye after the long talk we had shared a day previously. With a grim face, and eyes that did not shine as they once did a short time ago, she gave a meager parting. In an attempt to instill some warmth, I walked toward her to initiate a hug, and was rejected as she walked away in response. _Ouch...that's what I get for being sentimental. _

Almost immediately, I looked to my right, and recalled a time when Anne stood loyally at my side as quartermaster. Those days, not so far behind in the past, were long gone now.

"Captain Kenway, we're ready to leave for Nassau," some young crew man of near twenty told me, and I smiled to be addressed in such a way.

"Alright boys, let's get her out to sea again!" I yelled, and they responded with hearty cries of excitement. No doubt, they too had assumed our sailing days were over.

The Jackdaw crept from the dock, and the front of the ship inched toward the depths of the sea, when I heard a small voice somewhere off on land. After a moment of confusion I turned, and saw Jenny as she jumped up and down on the dock, hands waving in the air. With a huge grin, I ran to the back rail of the ship, and waved furiously in return. A red gleam then caught my eye, and I glanced to see Anne hidden away on the top of the hill, sitting on the highest point where a leap of faith may be taken. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the distance, and if I was not mistaken, Anne's body language seemed not only anxious, but _annoyed_. Almost on queue she called to Jenny, whose head snapped obediently in return. For a moment she was torn between focus on myself and Anne, and with another wave, and ran to meet my adversary on the hill.

For some reason, although I knew better, I felt jealousy ache in the pit of my stomach. Jenny did not belong on either side of our conflict (if I could even call it that), and I could not help but wonder if Anne had made this into some hostile, territorial issue over possession.

_But perhaps that was it!_

Jenny had preferred Anne to me when she first came here, and yet over time she had slowly succumbed to my awkward, gentle actions. What if, in the midst of all the troubles with our former mates haunting us at every turn, Anne had felt that we were competitors for Jenny's affections?

No...I did not think Anne would stoop to such a low, even when she was overcome with such darkness. However, it would help to explain her frustrations against me. Then again, I was still very new to fatherhood, and perhaps she felt that I was still running from my responsibilities as I had always done before. Aye, I know that's untrue, but Anne, with the best interest of Jenny at heart, does not have much evidence to support my claim. Time was all that could serve as proof to vouch for my good intentions. Although doubt and second-guessing from Anne causes me more than enough frustration, I cannot help but admire her attempts to protect Jenny.

Anne Bonny was a feared pirate, but she was much more fearsome as a mother. It was absolutely fantastic, and even in an effort to express how wrong her assumptions are about me, it is impossible for me to deny that her dedication to my daughter affects my emotion toward her. In fact, it nearly turns me on to the idea of her as a _woman_, which I had never before allowed.

_Aye_, women were my constant companions before, but with Kidd and Anne as fellow pirates, it was the immediate reaction to avoid the thought of their charms with ferocity. There was a good reason that before the two of them, it was code that women were not allowed in the fight: long days at sea with a crew full of men made feminine charm that much more appealing. Anne had been safe because no one dared compete with Rackham, and Kidd had paraded as a man for so long that even when she admitted her genetic truth, men continued to treat her as though nothing had changed.

Now, however, with only the two of us left from our experiment in democracy, it only made sense that the feelings I had never before allowed would bubble to the surface under pressure. At the present moment, to declare my emotion toward Anne was only physical, and I would admit that to myself without shame. My fear, however, is that once she begins to accept me as an individual (and as a father), I may not be able to help myself.

Not only is it a difficult thought, as she and I had spent quite some time together in our last days as pirates, and we would continue to raise Jenny together, but something much more uncomfortable plagues my mind.

Rackham would surely come for me, even in death. Kidd was enough to deal with, but Jack, too? Not only would he harass me, but he would make it intolerable on Anne.

I could not, would not, cause her more pain to bear.

_Fuck's sake, does it ever end?_

* * *

**_Next, Edward begins to complete the remaining contracts at Nassau, meets a dancer, and encounters a bit of a surprising twist._**


End file.
